


A Scarred Revelation

by RoseintheMist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseintheMist/pseuds/RoseintheMist
Summary: Harry and Sirius are enjoying a brief respite of warmth and happiness at Grimmauld Place during Harry's 5th year holidays, when Sirius catches sight of Harry's hand. The hand that bears certain faded scars...
Kudos: 15





	A Scarred Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the amazing Harry Potter universe - this is just a fanfiction!** 😉
> 
> In response to another question on Quora, my muse dreamed up this little scene between Harry and Sirius. It was fun to explore this joyful time when everyone was relieved that Mr Weasley was going to be okay and they could focus on celebration. Enjoy! 😊

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Thought you’d get one over on me, eh?” Sirius crowed as he moved his knight within reach of Harry’s king. “I saw that one coming a mile away. Checkmate, Harry!”

His bark-like laughter filled the room, lighting it even more than the glow of the crackling fire or the silver streamers dangling overhead. Harry grinned. He would never tire of seeing Sirius so light-hearted.

“Guess you win again, Sirius,” he said, yawning and stretching. His muscles were sore after all the cleansing they’d all done over the past few days - how he wished he was of age to use cleaning charms - but it was worth it. The house was spotless and cheery, and best of all, Sirius was the happiest he’d ever seen him. Was this, he wondered for a wistful moment, what it would have been if he’d been able to come live with Sirius instead of at the Dursley’s?

“Harry,” said Sirius in a strange voice.

Harry lowered his arms, confused. Sirius was staring at his hand. His _right hand._ Oh, no. He’d been covering the faded scars up with his overlong sleeve during the game, but now -

“What’s that on your hand?”

Harry hesitated, then sighed inwardly and held it out. He didn’t want anything to dampen Sirius’ happiness, but there was no way he could get out of this now. “Umbridge,” he said, shrugging lightly as if it wasn’t a big deal. “Her version of writing lines.”

Sirius examined Harry’s hand, touching it lightly as if it was broken glass. “’I must not tell lies.’ The old bat,” he breathed. He looked up. “Lies - Voldemort?”

Harry nodded. “She, er, didn’t like me telling the truth in class.”

Sirius’ fingers clenched on Harry’s for a moment, and then let go. “That’s inhumane,” he said, his eyes sparking with fury, his voice low and full of tension. “Why didn’t you tell me? Did you tell Dumbledore? How could he let her -”

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Harry said in a rush, anxious to calm him. “And I didn’t tell Dumbledore. He can’t do anything against her now, you know that. She’d kick him out, or worse.” Which was true - now. He didn’t want Sirius rushing off when there wasn’t anything that could be done.

Sirius let out a long breath and leaned back in the faded armchair, tapping his fingers restlessly on the armrests. He looked at the others, who were gathered around the fire, talking and laughing, and then turned back to Harry. He gave another sigh. “Okay,” he said in a defeated voice. “But - don’t give her that opportunity again, hey?” He gave the ghost of a grin. “Can’t believe I’m telling you to toe the line, but - that woman’s evil. Twisted. Can’t let her have that satisfaction.”

“I know,” said Harry heavily. “I’ll try and keep my… comments to myself.”

Sirius nodded. “You do that. Just imitate Remus, and you’ll be fine.” He winked.

Harry found himself smiling back, glad that Sirius’ good mood was returning. He didn’t intend to give Umbridge any more excuses to hurt him - though imitating Lupin’s calm demeanour would be far from easy. He felt anger ever closer to the surface these days. Unthinking, he rubbed his scar.

“Hurts?” said Sirius sharply.

“No, no,” Harry mumbled. “Just - a bit tired, I guess.”

“Well,” said Sirius briskly, “now that I’ve trounced you at chess, let’s join the others for a bit and then turn in, eh? No more cleaning - just fun tomorrow!” He rubbed his hands together, his eyes sparkling again.

Harry gave him a weak grin back and shoved himself out of his chair. Following Sirius over to the group around the fire, he took the bottle of Butterbeer that Sirius handed him and sat down next to Ron on the floor. Fred was in the middle of telling a joke that had everyone howling with laughter, and the sounds of happiness all around him, as well as the warmth of the fire and the faint burn of the Butterbeer, soon had Harry feeling more mellow and peaceful. Here, at least for a while, he could forget about Umbridge and scars, and just enjoy being with the people he loved.


End file.
